1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor system including the semiconductor package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid development of the electronics industry, there are increasing demands for smaller, lighter, and more functional electronic products. In response to such trends, technologies for integrating homogenous or heterogeneous semiconductor devices into a single semiconductor package have been developed.
Increasing demands for high functional/high-speed devices require, in some cases, more than about 1,000 package pins. Due to limitations in the size of the semiconductor packages, a pitch between package pins (e.g., solder balls) is significantly decreased to accommodate the larger number of package pins. However, it is necessary to provide an appropriate pitch so as to prevent shorts between adjacent package pins.
As a thickness of a set on which a semiconductor package is mounted decreases, a thickness of a semiconductor package must also decrease.
Decreasing the thickness of a semiconductor substrate is a commonly used method to reduce the thickness of the semiconductor package. However, this may cause warping of a semiconductor package.